Drabbles to ITAW
by sant04
Summary: I thought this up and decided too many things were left unsaid. That being said you have to read the main story to understand these ones.  FYI any reviews here will be tallied into the main story.
1. Backpack

**Backpack**

Disclaimer: I didn't own them before and still don't.

A/N: Neko here! I decided that some things were forgotten in the main story so I'm putting those things here. You know the drill people.

* * *

"Why the fuck are you fucking carrying around that fucking bag everywhere?" Hidan mentioned while trying to wipe off some white substance from his pants.

"Because this bag is filled with everything I could need at almost every possible moment. So there is no way I'm not going to carry it with me." I take a closer look at what he's trying to clean off. "And I think, I have some 'Tide® to Go' to help clean that off." I reach in my backpack to pull it out and hand it to him.

"What the fuck am I suppose to do with this shit?" Hidan tries to read the label on the bottle.

"You take off the cap and rub the tip on the stain until it comes off."

**X 'Und ein Schrei tut jedem kund Beide fallen in den Grund' X**

"By the way what was on your pants to start with?" Hidan was in a better mode when the Tide worked on removing the stain.

"Oh that shit? It was fucking mayonnaise."


	2. Waffles

**Waffles**

Disclaimer: I didn't own them before and still don't.

A/N: Okay first things first. This will not be in order only because they come to me at random times, BUT they are important to the story. Okay that was a lie only some of them are important. Still please review.

* * *

"Hey Itachi!"

"Hn?"

"What would you do if a zombie came out of nowhere and looked like he was going to attack you?"

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu would char the zombie and no long make him a threat. Why are you asking?"

"Because what if the zombie was just going to ask for waffles, then what?"

"…Neko."

"Yes, Itachi?"

"Why would a zombie ask for waffles?"

"I don't know that just what my brother asked me once, except he said 'what would you do if a zombie jumped on your car and broke windshield. And then asked for waffles.' He tells this to anyone who listens."

"Neko, do you and your brother by any chance, take any medication?"

"Nope! Oh, but my brother had to get medicine for his acne once, does that count?"

"Did it have Mercury in it?"

"Um, I doubt it. Mercury isn't used for skin medications anymore; especial since it became know that it causes brain damage and could possibly kill a person exposed to it."

"Were either of you exposed to mercury as children?"

"I don't think so. Itachi you're avoiding the question what would you if a zombie wanted waffles?"

"A simple Goukakyuu no Jutsu would take care of the problem easily."

"So you wouldn't give him waffles?"

"No."


	3. Missing Chapter I

**Missing Chapter I**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Tada! The missing chapter is here! Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Neko I've meaning to ask you this for a while, but does everyone in your homeland dress like you?"

"Doubt it. My sense of style is a bit iffy, so I mostly stick to unisex clothing that looks like it might match."

"I thought you were a girl." Kakuzu took a glance at me.

"Whats that suppose to mean? Just because I don't put much thought into what I wear doesn't mean I'm a boy!" _'That reminds me.' _"By the way, I need clothes to wear while I'm here." This was a true enough fact that needed to be taken care of.

"What for? You have clothes on you right now, don't you?"Kakuzu wasn't the least please at the idea of paying for more clothing.

_'Stingy much?'_ "Yes, but I need to have a change of clothes for when I wash these ones. I really don't want to walk around naked, while waiting for my clothes to wash."_ 'I really don't want to do that.' _

"Humph, well then you will have to wear what I can find. There's no point in buying new clothes for you." Kakuzu went off towards farther off end of the base.

"Where are we going?" I followed after him through the halls, wondering how anyone would be able to find their way in this maze.

"There's a storage unit in the back with spare clothing for the Akatsuki members. I should be able to find something that will fit you." Kakuzu really didn't look like he was pleased with wasting clothes on me. " Here we are, lets see." The storage unit was filled with boxes that held spare clothing most or all of which was black.

"Hey Kakuzu, do you know even know what size I wear? Because if you do that would be a little creepy." His only reply was a glare.

"Here try these." He tossed a wad of clothes at my face.

"Hey!" The clothing he had tossed at me were the same clothing Itachi had worn during his epic final battle with duck butt head, only smaller and smelled like old people. 'sniff' "The smell reminds me of grandma's house."

"If you are going to complain then I'll just take them back." Kakuzu was really irritated.

"Okay I'll take it, let me just see if it will fit." _'Hmm the pants are a bit long and a bit big, but with a bit of thread I can fix it. The shirt is two sizes too big... prefect!' _"I'll take them! Thank you Kakuzu-san!"

"Grunt"


	4. Argyria

**Argyria**

"Hey Kisame, do you know what Agyria is?"

"A type of algae, why?"

"Nope! Agyria is sliver poisoning that causes the skin to turn into a bluish or gray color, when exposed to light."

"Where do you learn this stuff from?"

"From watching movies, but that's not the point."

"?"

"Did your skin turn blue from silver poisoning?"

"Neko I'll give you credit for trying, but is that really any of your business?"

"None really, but I'm just really bored of trying to imagine Itachi do the Waka Waka."

"Wait, what?"

"I said 'you should not tell Itachi, that there is no way he could do the Waka Waka'."

"Why would I- Oh hey Itachi."

"What was it that I couldn't do Kisame?"

"I was just telling Neko that-, hey where did she go?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Kisame. What was it that I couldn't do?"

"Calm down Itachi and- what's the knife for Itachi? Itachi! AAAGHHHH!"

'_I knew it! Kisame is warm blooded, not cold blooded.'_ "Kisame wake up, Itachi is gone now. You're in the medical ward, Kisame?"

"I hate you sometimes Neko."


End file.
